An access point (AP) periodically sends beacon frame signals (Beacon signals). By listening to the Beacon signals, a nearby station or terminal (STA) can discover a corresponding wireless network established by the AP. This process of discovering the wireless network is referred to as a “passive scanning” process.
In the passive scanning process, since the STA only needs to listen to the Beacon signals without actively sending detection signals, power consumption of the STA can be reduced. However, when there is no STA nearby, transmitting the Beacon signals is a waste of wireless resources, which increases the power consumption of the AP.